poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor
Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part 2 of the fan made story arc, Igor, Come Home. Premise The Pound Puppies find Igor, but Igor doesn't want to come back to the puppy pound with them. Vigor, Igor's twin brother, then explains to the gang on how a cat's heart is in Igor. Plot Part One (Clips from Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare play as the narrator explains) Narrator: Last time on the Pound Puppies Show, after having a terrible nightmare, Igor leaves the pound and seeks refuge in the Bark and Growl Cafe, owned by Rocky Gibralter and his daughter, Tina. Meanwhile, as Bright Eyes revealed to everyone that Igor has a cat's heart, Igor's twin brother, Vigor, could not stay silent any longer and prepares to explain to everyone about Igor and his cat's heart. How did Igor get a cat's heart? Has Igor left the pound for good? Find out in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (Transition to Holly's Puppy Pound, where Vigor is about to tell his story to everyone else) Vigor: Iggy's been through a lot, even through his birth. (Flashback to Sonia with Igor and Vigor in her arms.) Vigor: (Narrating) My twin brother and I were born in Budapest, Hungary and raised by our mother, father, and original owner named Peter. I came out okay, but Igor? His heart was starting to fail, from a birth defect. Our mother, Sonia, wanted her pup to survive. But Vladimir, our father, wouldn't want to use his money to pay for the surgery. Rather than let Iggy's life cut short, mother used father's money to pay the surgery, unaware to father. The surgery was successful, but... (In the Doctor's Office, the veterinarian is delivering the news to Vigor, Sonia, and Peter) Doctor: I'm very sorry, but the only Heart we could give him is a heart of a Birman Cat. There are no others for him. Vigor: (Narrating) Ever since, poor Iggy was bullied and teased by other pups. Of Course, mother, Peter, and I helped him through. (At a Street, 3 pups are pinning down Igor, but Sonia pushes one of them out of the way as Vigor takes the picture of the incident. Their original owner, Peter, rushes in to help out while the bully pups' owners pinned him down too) Sonia: How dare you bully my son?! Bully Pup #1: Stay out of this, Old Lady! Peter: How dare you insult my dog, you little brat! Bully Pup #2: (to Vigor) And You! Give me that camera (Igor claws the bully pup's face.) Ouch! (Peter attacks the owners and punches the leader in the nose) Owner #1: Yeow! Bully Pup #2: We'll get You for this! (The Bully Pups and their owners run away as Peter comforts his pets.) Peter: And next time, raise your pets right! Baby Vigor: Serves them right. Sonia: Vigor. Your Dad mustn't know that I used his money to save your brother. It's for the best. Baby Vigor: I promise, Mom. Vigor: (Narrating) In hopes of making sure Igor wouldn't have any tragic memories of the town's pups and their owners that would shun him while keeping Igor's existance secret from father, we took him somewhere where not even those bullies would find him... Toddler Igor: Vigor, what's this? Toddler Vigor: It's Egger Castle. It was last used in 1957 as a Barracks. It'll be a great hideout. No one will see you here. Vigor: (Narrating) However, without his dad, Igor didn't gain enough maturity. As the dog years passed, everything was going good, until that bully pup and his owner came and located where Igor was. Bully Pup #1: Ah, the shrimp. He'll pay for ruining my perfect nose and without anyone to help him, he'll be fair play. Owner #1: And his owner will pay for ruining my face. Vigor: (Narrating) But we got wise, and brought Igor to the country side somewhere where those bullies wouldn't find him. We stayed with him, but as soon as we told him about the surgery... Igor: So, father didn't want to pay for my surgery, eh? You know what I think he is? He's a selfish, greedy deadbeat, that's what he is! A selfish, greedy deadbeat. Vigor: (Narrating) Igor then packed his bags and went off. The next day, father came for a visit and I told him, mother and Peter that Igor ran away, they were heart-broken. Father had confessed to us that he didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery and tried to raise money so that he'll be able to save Igor. A while later, we've heard that Igor was doing fine at Holly's Puppy Pound, which was located in the United States. I told mother, father, and Peter that I'm going to find him in the USA. I had to wait for the next flight to the U.S.A. After arriving, I went to Holly's Puppy Pound and was finally reunited with Igor. (Flashback ends. Reflex is heart broken by the story) Vigor: And that, my friends, is how my twin brother got his cat's heart. Cooler: So that's why he ran away from the pound. Bright Eyes: Poor Iggy. Whopper: but how did Iggy get into pranks in the first place? Vigor: It's My own fault, since He got bullied. It started with a Flea prank. and those bullies scratched a lot. It was His first prank. Marcus: I say we should start a search party to find Igor and convince him to come back to the puppy pound with us. Cooler: Good idea, Marcus. All right, everyone! Let's find Iggy! (Meanwhile, at the Bark and Growl Cafe, Igor is sitting alone with Tina) Igor: Did I ever tell you that I like to pull pranks? Tina: No. Igor: You see, I have a habit of pulling pranks on others. Don't worry, their harmless. For example, close your eyes. (Tina closes her eyes) Tina: Okay, now what? Igor: Dark, isn't it? (Igor laughs and so does Tina) Tina: Oh, I get it! "Dark, isn't it?"! That's a good prank, Igor. Igor: I used that prank on my friends all the time. Tina: So, how did you end up in the park. Igor: I left the pound because I have a... (Thinking) If you tell her that you have a cat's heart, she'll treat you like a freak! (Aloud) I don't want to talk about it. Tina: Oh. I see. Igor: And I'm not going back to the pound because they'll treat me like an outcast. but, thanks for the smoothies. (Leaves the cafe.) Rochester: W-Wait! don't You want Your change? Igor: Keep it. You need it more, right? Tina: Iggy! do You have a girlfriend? Igor: I already have one, back at the pound. but thanks for asking! Tina: Well, couldn't hurt to ask. Iggy! I hope You find what You're looking for! Igor: Thanks, Bark and Growl cafe... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor